bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhotuka
Rhotuka were wheels of energy with various powers. All creatures have the ability to make Rhotuka, but they would be useless unless one also had a launcher to fire them with. Many Rahi and creatures of the Bionicle universe had developed natural launchers, but artificial ones were used by creatures such as Toa and some Dark Hunters. The layer of energy that bonds Rhotuka together make the spinners tangible, thus they can be ridden if one should choose to do so. Each creature with a Rhotuka launcher creates their own unique spinner power. The powers of these Rhotuka are derived from that character's morals, ethics and affinities. For example, only a Toa of Fire could use a fire spinner, and Sidorak, who valued obedience in his troops and had a desire for domination, fired Obedience spinners. The powers varied upon whatever the user wanted them to be, yet the one they chose was permanent. Toa Hordika *Vakama - Fire Spinner: Unleashes flames of varying strengths. *Nuju - Ice Spinner: Can create ice of any form and can freeze objects. *Nokama - Water Spinner: Makes anything from a stream of water to a raging tidal wave to a rainstorm. *Whenua - Earth Spinner: Can create earth in any form, much like the Ice Spinner. *Matau - Air Spinner: Can unleash blasts of air, from wind to cyclones. *Onewa - Stone Spinner: Can create stone in any form. Dark Hunters *"The Shadowed One" - Madness Spinner: Causes chaos in the target's mind or can possibly reduce a target to utter insanity. *Sentrakh - Dematerialization Spinner: Turns something intangible. *"Ancient" - Loss of physical coordination. *Voporak - Time Knock back Spinner: Slows a target to about 1-10 seconds behind the current time. *"Spinner" - Loss of balance. *"Guardian" - Stone and Earth. *Firedracax - Absorbing thermal energy in the air and then unleashing it on a foe. *"Gatherer" - Mind scramble. *Conjurer - Absorb. *"Savage"- Paralyze enemies. Rahaga *Norik - Snare Spinner: Wraps up target in ropes of energy. *Iruini - Snag Spinner: Attaches to target and tangles its legs in an energy net. *Gaaki - Floater Spinner: Adheres to target and forces it to the surface of the water. *Bomonga - Silent Spinner: Flies noiselessly and paralyzes whatever it attaches to. *Pouks - Bolo Spinner: Flies low to the ground and knocks the legs out from under the target. *Kualus - Boomerang Spinner: Attaches to target and then carries it back. Toa Hagah *Toa Norik - Slowing Spinner: Slows down the target. *Toa Iruini - Healing Spinner: Heals whoever it touches of any wounds. Visorak *All Visorak - Paralysis Spinner: Paralyzes a target on contact. *Vohtarak - Burn Spinner: Target can feel such an intense burning pain that it cannot concentrate on a fight. *Boggarak - Swelling/Dehydration Spinner: When used underwater, causes its target to swell up and float to the surface. When used on land, target is dehydrated to dust. *Oohnorak - Numbness Spinner: Temporarily numbs an opponent. *Roporak - Disruptor Spinner: Drains a target's energy. Or disrupts any other kind of energy, such as fire. *Keelerak - Acid Spinner: The acid from this spinner can eat through any material. *Suukorak - Shock Spinner: Encases its target in a slowly shrinking electrical field. *Kahgarak - Dark Field Spinner: It can create an opening to Zivon's Dimension. Other *Umbra - Solid Light Projection Spinner: Can create illusions made of solid light. *Sidorak - Obedience Spinner: Causes victim to obey the user at any cost. *Roodaka - Mutation Spinner: Permanently mutates target. Probable that mutation can be controlled to some extent. Mutation can be reversed by her spinner, however, as seen in the Toa Nuva Blog. *Varian - Sleep: Puts victim into a deep sleep. Rahi *Zivon **Blindness Spinner: Blinding an opponent, how long is unknown. **Muteness Spinner: Making an opponent unable to speak for some time. **Deafness Spinner: Deafening an opponent for some time. **Numbness Spinner: Temporarily takes away the sense of touch from an opponent. *Venom Flyer - Flight Negation Spinner: Negates a target's ability to fly, regardless of whether it be by natural or mechanical means. *Sea Spider - Stasis Spinner: Temporarily puts a target into stasis. *Colony Drone - Food Spinner: This spinner contains energy that the Visorak can feed on. *Ice Vermin - Seismic Spinner: Causes massive earthquakes. *Keetongu - Feedback Spinner: Shields absorb spinner power and sends it back against opponent. Set Information *It set number was 8748. *Every Rhotuka spinner set contained five random Rhotuka spinners; one of out of the five spinners has a half code for the Kanoka Club. The other half of the code is found on the back of the set. *The codes are expired as the Kanoka Club no longer function (as a club). Set Form Rhotuka could be fired from the launchers included in many sets by pulling an included rip cord. The spinners would rotate like rotor blades and lift off, flying to surprisingly lofty heights. If pulled hard enough, a Rhotuka spinner could go as high as 50 ft, and as far as 70 ft, according to a Bionicle commercial.